Athena's Cabin
Athena's Cabin Description Athena's Cabin is a grey building in Camp Half Blood with an owl carved on it. The inside has a workshop and library, while the bunk beds that are pushed up against the wall. The library is filled with bookshelves and thousands of books, old scrolls, and has tables and chairs for them to study and read. The workshop is also filled with tables and work benches, and has cupboards filled with materials to build things. On the side of the Athena cabin is their Armoury, which is a big metal shed. It looks like a big gardening shed. Messages From Counselor & Lt. Residents Counselor # Koji Izama Lieutenant # Troy Johnson Year Round Members # Takeo Izama # Ailred Wolfskill # Chryso Vasilias # Chloe Ryan # Leo Walker # Alyce Montague # Tydal Carmeno Automations # Ck13 Head Priestess (There can be only 1 per Cabin) # Inactive #Celeste Reed #Autumn Silvera Campers who are not year round # Ara Drakjifodta # Mortimer Fray # Rebecca Clarke # Jo Beech # Natsuko Sato # Juney Riddle # Jessica "Jess'''' ''Rodgers # Cassiopeia Black # Pandora O'Keefe # Anais McCornick Former Members of the Cabin # Sky Tate (Ghost) # Anna Rozenski (Left Camp) # Yelena Zaltana (Broken Covenant) # Chryssa Acosta # Ashley Cole # Angelika Himmel (Left) # Dylan Rates (Left) # Carter Clarke (left) # Drake Russell # Chloe Clearwater (Left) # Dylan Rates (Left) # Miley Peril (BC) # Kate Garnet # Emily Dale # Daniel Edwards Pets #Rino the Owl (Owner: Tydal Carmeno) Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Athena have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. #Children of Athena are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive #Children of Athena, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Athena dearly. Passive #Children of Athena are innately proficient in both the strategy of and participation in combat. #Children of Athena have innate battle reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Athena have minor telepathic abilities Supplementary #Children of Athena have the ability to calm a person near them; this can be used on either ally or foe for varying reasons. #Children of Athena have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby owl which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Athena, through telepathy, are able to minorly alter the moods of a person or group of people, for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Athena are able to make lose materials, or anything found around them to weave a wall, obstructing the view of anyone facing them, as well as blunting attacks, but not entirely stopping all attacks, just slowing them down. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Athena can turn into an owl for a short period of time, allowing then flight, but are considerably drained upon returning to normal form Traits #Children of Athena are very intelligent, wise and clever. #Children of Athena are also very adept at weaving, pottery and other crafts. #Children of Athena often give good counsel Treaties with other cabins Hades' Cabin * Hades' Cabin will get first shot at the darker areas of the forest and first shot at the climbing wall. * We will in turn get first shot at the sword arena and first shot at the other areas of the forest. Apollo's Cabin *we will go before them in showers and forge *they get first shot at archery Nike's Cabin * We are allies for quests. Nyx's Cabin * We are allies for quests. * Mutual Defence Pact with Athena's Cabin. Hephaestus' Cabin. * They will build our designs. * They will have first shower and archery times. Tyche's Cabin * We will team up on quests. Enemies # Poseidon Cabin (don't trust these guys!!!) Category:Cabins Category:Children of Athena